Cosas que nunca cambian
by FunkyFish
Summary: Por mucho que intentaron evitarlo, las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran se enfriaron después de lo acontecido con la carta Hope, tanto que perdieron el contacto. Ahora, cinco años más tarde, una fiesta de antiguos alumnos traerá consigo unos encuentros esperados y otros más sorprendentes.


Sakura y Tomoyo acababan de terminar sus clases y se relajaban en una terraza tomando un té helado. Junio no había hecho más que empezar, pero el calor y la humedad que caracterizaba al verano, ya había hecho acto de presencia, con lo cual los días eran inmensamente más largos y aburridos. Hacía tiempo que en su pequeño pueblo no pasaba nada interesante. Durante su último año de escuela, tres grandes empresas que operaban en Tomoeda, se habían trasladado a grandes ciudades, así que mucha gente, incluyendo muchos de sus compañeros, se habían ido del pueblo, entre ellos Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, etc. La gran mayoría de los amigos que habían conocido en el instituto se habían ido a otras ciudades para poder ir a universidades más grandes, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban juntas estudiando y durante los fines de semana solían ir a Tokio para ver algo más de vida. Sakura podría haberse ido también, pero Touya ya vivía en Tokio, y la idea de dejar a su padre solo no le gustaba, así que decidió quedarse. La universidad a la que iba Sakura no era tan popular como la Todai ni tenía tantos recursos, pero ella estudiaba magisterio infantil, por lo que tampoco le preocupó mucho el tema de los recursos. Tomoyo, por su parte, quería estudiar diseño de moda, pero la escuela que de verdad le interesaba se encontraba en la otra punta del país. Sonomi, viendo que su hija sería capaz de seguir el ejemplo de su prima y quedarse en Tomoeda con tal de no dejarla sola, había contratado a los mejores profesores de la escuela y había fundado su propia escuela de moda en Tomoeda, así su hija podría cumplir su sueño sin sentirse mal por alejarse de ella. Fue una locura y una grandísima inversión, pero la fama de los profesores atrajo a la escuela a gente de todas partes, con lo cual estaba siendo un éxito.

Hoy había sido el último día de clases para Sakura, con un examen que le había ido bastante bien, Tomoyo terminaría en una semana y después de eso se tomarían unas merecidas vacaciones en la casa de playa de Tomoyo.

- Cómo me alegro de haber terminado por fin, no podría haber aguantado ni un sólo examen más.

- ¿De verdad te estás quejando? ¿De qué iba el último examen? ¿Colorear? ¿Unir los puntos? ¿Recortar...?

- Qué tonta eres - dijo Sakura sonriente. Tomoyo siempre se metía con ella porque muchas de sus prácticas consistían en manualidades y juegos para niños, pero sus ocurrencias siempre la hacían reir. - ¿Y tú que estás haciendo esta semana? ¿Medir gente?

- Vamos Sakura, aprender a tomar medidas solo nos llevó tres días y fue durante el primer mes, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso...

Las dos rieron alegremente. Pasaban muchas horas intentando burlarse de lo que hacía la otra, y al final siempre acababan riendo con sus tonterías.

- Oye, ¿vendrás mañana a la fiesta verdad?

Sakura la miró con cara de no entender y agitó un par de veces su cabeza para hacérselo llegar a su amiga.

- ¡Claro! ¡Sakura la antitecnológica otra vez! - dijo Tomoyo entendiendo por fin por qué su amiga no había mencionado nada sobre la fiesta antes.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ninguna fiesta? ¿Es una fiesta de robots?

- No, nuestra escuela organiza una fiesta de antiguos alumnos e invitaron a todo nuestro curso por Facebook, pero como tú te niegas a hacerte una cuenta...

- ¿Fiesta de antiguos alumnos? Pero si hace nada que...

- Sakura, hace mínimo cinco años que terminamos el colegio – le dijo Tomoyo

Sakura se quedó mirándola seriamente, no podían haber pasado cinco años, eso era muchísimo tiempo. Eso significaría que ya habían pasado cinco años desde la carta Hope, cinco años desde que Touya se mudó a Tokio, cinco años desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos...

- Bueno, ¿qué te vas a poner? Yo me he hecho un vestido nuevo impresionante, en estas reuniones hay que estar mejor que en ninguna otra, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a nadie... - su cadena de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por la charla de su amiga.

- Pero ¿cómo que cinco años Tomoyo?

- Oh ¿todavía sigues con eso? Si, Sakura, han pasado cinco años, y antes de que te des cuenta, habrán pasado diez, pero no es ningún drama y...

- ¿¡Que no es un drama dices!? ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¡Mi juventud se está yendo delante de mis ojos y lo único que estoy aprendiendo es a dibujar dinosaurios con pintura de dedos!

Tomoyo le hizo una señal al camarero para que le trajera otro té a ella y a su amiga la histérica. Mientras la oía desvariar sobre cómo los mejores años de su vida pasaban delante de ella como una película – lo cual no tenía mucho sentido porque eso se supone que sólo pasa cuando te mueres, pero Sakura solía decir cosas así – Tomoyo sacó una caja de cigarrillos de su bolso, cogió uno entre sus labios y le ofreció a su amiga. Sakura paró su retahíla en seco y la miró intrigada.

- ¿Qué haces?

Tomoyo la miró mientras encendía el cigarrillo y daba un par de caladas. Tras toser de manera dramática por unos segundos, volvió a mirarla.

- Estoy intentando encontrar un sello personal, todos los artistas tienen algo que va siempre con ellos, así que ahora fumo.

Sakura la miró no muy convencida, su amiga siempre había sido un poco excéntrica, pero con el paso de los años, temía que estaba yendo a peor.

- Lo que tú digas... - Haciendo un gesto con la mano, cambió de tema – y no sé cómo no me has dicho antes lo de la fiesta, ¡sabes que me habría hecho ilusión!

- Sakura – Tomoyo tosió un par de veces más – es tan difícil de creer que seas tan antitecnológica que a veces lo olvido, dí por hecho que lo sabías. Pero eso significa que vienes ¿no?

¡Claro! - Exclamó Sakura sonriente

Tomoyo apagó el cigarrillo que un estaba por la mitad, se acomodó en el asiento y suspiró.

- Me han dicho que Rika se ha puesto gordísima

- Ay, qué chismosa eres...

- Sólo lo comentaba para que estuvieras preparada y no le pusieras ninguna cara rara al encontrártela en la fiesta. Aunque tampoco sé si vendrá, no he mirado la lista de invitados ni nada.

- Seguro que sigue estando guapísima. ¿Te acuerdas de lo pillada que estaba por el profesor Terada? Jajaja qué pequeñas éramos, todas creíamos que de verdad algún día acabarían juntos.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga levantando una ceja. ¿Cómo podía estar de verdad tan desconectada?

- En fin – dijo Tomoyo - ¿te imaginas que viene Li?

Sakura la miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo.

- Qué tontería, ¿quién se haría tres mil kilómetros para ir a una fiesta de antiguos alumnos?

Hacía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en él. Tras la carta Hope, él había tenido que volver a Hong Kong, estuvieron un tiempo escribiéndose emails, hablando por teléfono... hasta que llegaron a la inevitable conclusión de que era absurdo mantener una relación a distancia cuando solo tenían 14 años y aún tendrían que seguir viviendo en sus respectivos países durante muchos años. Nunca lo hablaron, las cosas simplemente se fueron enfriando por parte de los dos, cada vez las llamadas eran más cortas, pasaban semanas entre cada email, hasta que las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Después de eso se había sentido mal, lo echaba de menos, pero el cambio de escuela y otros acontecimientos la ayudaron a superarlo. Y así hasta hoy, cinco años después desde la última vez que se vieron.

- ¿Cómo crees que se verá ahora? Las chicas cambiamos más despacio y no se nota tanto la diferencia, pero los chicos suelen cambiar muchísimo en poco tiempo... sobre todo crecen

- Pues no sé Tomoyo, me sorprende que no lo hayas buscado ya en Facebook.

Tomoyo la miró sorprendida, era cierto, podría haberlo buscado por Facebook mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca se le había ocurrido.

- ¿A qué hora quieres quedar para la fiesta?

- No sé, ¿a qué hora empieza? ¿es solo fiesta o hay cena?

- No, solo copas y creo que una tarta. Espero que no tengan una de esas horteras esculturas de hielo – añadió pensativa. - Empieza a las diez, podríamos ir a algún sitio a cenar antes, te recojo a las ocho, vamos a comer, dejamos el coche en mi casa y vamos andando al colegio ¿ok?

- Perfecto. - Aceptó Sakura – Ahora vámonos porque creo que me estoy quemando con el sol

Las dos chicas se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar con su padre, Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma mirando fotos antiguas. Aquellos habían sido tiempos felices. No es que ahora no lo fueran, pero era cierto que antes tenían un gran grupo de amigos y aquellas aventuras para capturar las cartas y transformarlas hacían del día a día algo increíble. Miró con nostalgia una foto donde salían ella misma y Meiling. Tampoco había sabido nada de ella desde entonces y se preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de que Shaoran y ella hubieran retomado su compromiso. Por el bien de Shaoran esperaba que no, se volvería loco en menos de tres días. Sonrió al pensar en él, siempre tan serio y con el ceño fruncido, su imagen externa era todo lo contrario a cómo era realmente por dentro, un trocito de pan. Pasando páginas del álbum de fotos se quedó dormida.

Eran las doce de la mañana y Tomoyo, que cada semana se prometía no volver a esperar a Sakura si ésta llegaba tarde, llevaba ya quince minutos esperándola. Miró el reloj y volvió a resoplar. A lo lejos pudo por fin divisar a su amiga que ni se molestaba en venir corriendo.

- Por fin – le dijo cuando Sakura estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla.

- Lo siento, es que...

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a su amiga en espera de la excusa de hoy, pero no parecía llegar.

- ¿Es que qué? - dijo impaciente

- Ay no sé, es que creí que no me dejarías explicarte, así que no he pensado ninguna explicación...

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de Tomoyo, su amiga no tenía arreglo. Comenzaron a andar en dirección a las tiendas, como la morena ya tenía su vestido, sería más rápido que cuando solían ir de compras, pues Tomoyo necesitaba entrar en todas las tiendas y probárselo todo. Sakura, en cambio, todo lo que veía le parecía bonito, además tenía la suerte de que todo le quedaba bien, así que no le tomaba mucho tiempo decidirse.

- Mira este Sakura

- Wow

El vestido que Tomoyo sostenía era uno de esos típicos vestidos que ella siempre quería que se comprara pero ella nunca le hacía caso. Era color aguamarina, simple pero muy largo, hasta el suelo, una tela muy fina y veraniega, con una cadenita dorada para ceñir la cintura.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es un vestido de mujer de verdad, va a parecer que voy disfrazada. Y mira qué largo es, tendría que llevar tacones

- Calla, para ahí. VAS a llevar tacones. Si o si, no hay ninguna forma de librarte de ello, te los pegaré con pegamento si es necesario.

- ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto que me ponga tacones? No lo entiendo, es raro – dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga con desconfianza

- Pues simplemente porque a mí me encanta llevar tacones, y cuando me los pongo y tú no los llevas, me siento como una gigante, y es muy incómodo.

Sakura se la quedó mirando en silencio por un buen rato, entonces le quitó el vestido de las manos y se fue en dirección a la caja.

- ¿No deberías probártelo primero? - le dijo Tomoyo quedándose en el mismo sitio

- Ya sabemos que me va a quedar bien

Sakura le contestó sin mirar atrás.

Durante las últimas tres horas, Sakura había pasado gran parte de ese tiempo arreglándose el pelo, maquillándose, vistiéndose, volviendo a arreglarse el pelo, maquillándose un poco más, cambiándose los zapatos, etc. El resto del tiempo lo ocupó la cena con Tomoyo en su restaurante favorito, y ahora que estaban frente a la puerta del colegio, de repente sintió que no se había puesto suficiente maquillaje, que no debería haber comido tanta pasta y que debería haber dejado que Tomoyo le arreglara el pelo cómo ella le ofreció. Desde que se había metido en la ducha esa tarde, recuerdos del colegio empezaron a asaltar su mente, recuerdos como el que todas las chicas hubieran crecido antes que ella, como que siempre llegara tarde y con la cara toda roja de correr, como que siempre tuviera las rodillas y las piernas en general, magulladas por sus tontas caídas. Ahora entendía lo que Tomoyo había querido decir con que en esas fiestas había que estar mejor que en ninguna otra: la mayoría de sus amigos y la gente que conocía, ya no vivía en el pueblo, la mayoría habían salido de allí y ahora vivían en grandes ciudades, haciendo cosas interesantes, algunos muy emprendedores tenían sus propios negocios, mientras que ella seguía allí, jugando con plastilina cuatro días a la semana. No es como si se avergonzara de lo que hacía, ella estaba muy orgullosa de lo que estaba estudiando, pero a veces incluso a ella le parecía estúpido que tuvieran que poner tanto empeño en practicar cosas que estaban destinadas a niños de tres años. Así que allí estaba, en la puerta del colegio, esperando a que Tomoyo pagara el taxi que habían tenido que coger desde el restaurante, pues Tomoyo se había pasado con los margaritas tras la cena, con las piernas medio temblando encima de esos tacones que su amiga le había obligado ''sutilmente'' a llevar y deseando que la fiesta hubiera sido un fracaso y al entrar no hubiera nadie.

- ¡Sakura! - Tomoyo venía casi tambaleándose – Te has dejado el margarita en el coche

Sin conseguir entender cómo su amiga había conseguido llevarse las copas llenas del restaurante, meterlas en el taxi y no derramarlas, Sakura la aceptó y se la llevó a los labios no sin antes olfatearla un poco, ya sabía que Tomoyo no era de fiar para esas cosas.

- Tomoyo, esto no es un margarita, es whisky.

- Lo sé – puso una sonrisa angelical – es que no pude resistirme durante el viaje, y después de bebérmelo lo único que tenía para rellenártelo era esto

Tomoyo abrió su bolso para que Sakura pudiera ver su contenido: una botella de whisky de al menos 300ml que se ajustaba perfectamente al reducido espacio del bolso. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no terminaban de salir.

- Es que lo de fumar realmente no es lo mío, es muy desagradable, así que he pensado que el alcohol también tiene un punto muy bohemio, ¿no crees? - miraba a Sakura como si lo que decía tuviera algún sentido

- Lo que tú digas. Vamos a acabar con esto.

Y bebiéndose la copa de whisky en apenas un sorbo, Sakura cruzó el umbral del edificio junto a su amiga.

Para su desgracia, la fiesta parecía haber sido todo un éxito, el salón multiusos donde estaba teniendo lugar estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para pasar desapercibida y que nadie reparara en ella. Había un stand en la entrada con pegatinas para poner tu nombre, algo bastante absurdo cuando sólo habían pasado cinco años, la gente no cambiaba tanto en tan poco tiempo. O eso pensaba ella.

- ¡Sakura! - Tomoyo intentaba susurrar mientras le hacía gestos con los ojos para que mirara a su espalda - ¡Es Rika!

- ¡Está embarazada! ¿Será ese su... marido?

El hombre al lado de Rika, que ahora encajaba el por qué de su aumento de peso, estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Tomoyo sabía perfectamente quién era y le iba a encantar la cara de Sakura al descubrirlo. El hombre por fin se dio la vuelta y Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca como si fuera a gritar en cualquier momento. Tomoyo le dio un codazo en las costillas, sólo por si acaso.

- ¡¿Pero..! - Sakura se había girado rápidamente para que nadie viera su cara de sorpresa

Tomoyo reía como una loca. Ella había tenido la misma reacción hacía unos años cuando Chiharu se lo había contado, pero ahora que veía la cara de Sakura, pensó que había merecido la pena no contárselo nunca.

- ¡Tú sabías que era el profesor Terada!

- Sakura, cállate, te van a escuchar – dijo Tomoyo aun entre risas

- Ugh, es asqueroso

- Eh, no somos nadie para juzgar a...

- ¿A un hombre adulto que empezó una relación con una niña de 14 años? Ugh – interrumpió Sakura – Ni siquiera es legal

- El amor no entiende de leyes ni de nada. Pero sí, en su momento también me pareció bastante repugnante.

Después del shock, y una vez reunidas con Chiharu, la única de su grupo que había permanecido en Tomoeda, fueron a por unas bebidas mientras charlaban. Se encontraron con Naoko, quien ya no llevaba gafas y parecía una persona completamente diferente. En ese caso si que habría sido útil una pegatina, pensó Sakura. Querían acercarse a Rika, pero creían que Sakura tenía que recuperarse un poco más del shock antes de poder mantener una conversación normal. Lo que no sabían, es que aun quedaba una sorpresa para ella mucho más grande.

- Bueno Sakura, ¿qué es de tu vida? No entiendo por qué sigues sin querer hacerte una cuenta en Facebook, sería muy útil para mantener el contacto.

- Lo sé, lo sé... - dijo Sakura resignadamente – pero también sé que es un invento del demonio y que me pasaré horas y horas ahí metida. Horas en las que debería estar estudiando, por ejemplo.

- Eso es cierto, y para informarla de cotilleos ya estoy yo – dijo Chiharu alegremente.

Las chicas rieron y siguieron recordando cosas del colegio. Habían pasado muy buenos ratos juntas, y ahora les daba pena haber perdido eso, sobre todo porque Naoko tampoco vivía tan lejos ahora que iba a la Universidad. Estaban haciendo planes para verse durante el verano cuando Tomoyo dejó de hablar de repente y miró hacia algún punto del salón con incredulidad. Las demás miraron al mismo sitio.

- ¿Ese es... Li? - Chiharu se atrevió a adivinar

Sakura notó un pequeño salto de su corazón y un pellizco en el estómago. Eso era imposible.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y esa es Meiling! - dijo Tomoyo sin reparar en la cara de su amiga - ¡Meiling! ¡Li!

Los aludidos se giraron en su dirección y Meiling corrió hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa, mientras que su primo la seguía con más calma. Sakura lo miró y se quedó embobada como si fuera una gran fuente de chocolate. No tenía palabras para describirlo, siempre había sido guapo, pero no es lo mismo ser guapo de niño y ser guapo como joven adulto. Su pelo despeinado tan característico de él, seguía igual, eso debía ser lo único. Estaba mucho más alto, sus hombros anchos bajo ese traje gris con camisa blanca y sin corbata, su cara mucho más parecida a la de un hombre que a la de un niño, y la diferencia más notable, su expresión. Shaoran siempre había sido un niño tímido, como ella, por eso les costó tanto declararse, pero ahora, su sonrisa y su actitud con la gente que se iba encontrando por el camino, era completamente distinta. Ahí cayó todo el peso de la realidad y del tiempo sobre ella, todos sus amigos habían cambiado, habían madurado, por Dios ¡Rika estaba embarazada! - lo cual Sakura, en ese momento, no se planteó que podía haber sido una falta de planificación y por tanto madurez por su parte – Naoko parecía totalmente una mujer, Chiharu ya tenía el número de todos los hombres que había en la sala y Tomoyo... bueno, Tomoyo nunca había sido muy niña. Pero Sakura, ella seguía igual, lo único que la distinguía de la niña que era en el colegio era ese disfraz de mujer que su amiga le había obligado a llevar. Si hasta cuando se estaba maquillando se sentía como cuando tenía cuatro años y jugaba con el maquillaje de su tía. Miró a su alrededor mientras Shaoran se acercaba, de repente sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero estaba tan desorientada que no recordaba ni por dónde había entrado. Cuando por fin hubo visualizado la puerta y antes de poder dar el primer paso hacia ella, alguien sujetó su brazo firmemente.

- No vas a hacer eso. No ahora. - Tomoyo habló seriamente cerca de su oído – No sé qué se te está pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo, pero no vas a huir de esto.

Cuando la soltó, Sakura la miró confundida ¿cómo sabía que pensaba huir? Quizás el hecho de que todo su cuerpo estuviera temblando y se pudiera ver a simple vista le había dado una pista. Miró al frente y, más cerca de lo que ella esperaba, se encontraba Shaoran.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? - él sonreía de forma sincera. Cuando su prima le contó sobre la fiesta y le dijo que había comprado billetes de avión para los dos, se mostró reticente, pero ahora, al estar sumergido otra vez en el ambiente de sus años en Japón, se sentía extrañamente cómodo – Vaya, cuánto tiempo...

Ho-hola Shaoran – por si él aun no había notado que ella seguía siendo igual de tonta e infantil, sus tartamudeos de nerviosismo se encargaron de demostrárselo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mírate, estás... altísimo

Y era cierto, pero no era lo que realmente quería decir. Quería decirle que estaba guapísimo, que cómo podía presentarse en esa fiesta con esa cara y ese cuerpo como si no pasara nada, como si fuera tan normal ser tan atractivo y haber desarrollado una personalidad de adulto, pero eso no estaría bien visto, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza tontamente.

- Si, bueno, tú también estás muy alta... supongo – su gesto y su tono de voz denotaban lo estúpido que le había parecido el comentario de ella. - Bueno, ¿qué tal te va todo? Hace muchísimo que no sé nada de ti

- Pues... tampoco hay mucho que saber – eso, como no era lo bastante aburrida de por sí, mejor arrojarse piedras a su propio tejado – Sigo viviendo aquí y voy a la Universidad. ¿Y tú?

- Yo también estoy estudiando. Después del instituto estuve un poco perdido, así que me fui de viaje por Europa unos meses, y al final me decidí por la pedagogía. - Ella lo miró sorprendida, no era suficiente con ser extremadamente atractivo físicamente, sino que ahora también estaría trabajando con niños ¿qué sería lo próximo? ¿enseñarle fotos de una preciosa y adorable hija? Todo el mundo sabe que no hay nada más sexy que un padre jóven y guapo. Estaba desvariando un poco - ¿Qué tal tu padre? ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Sigue siendo tan... especial?

- Mi padre está muy bien, sigue dando clases en la Universidad y Touya se ha mudado a Tokio, así que ya no está tan encima de mí. Por suerte

Ella sonrió un poco y Shaoran asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Meiling entró en escena abrazando efusivamente a Sakura y ahí acabó su conversación privada. Estuvieron hablando y poniéndose al día, recordando momentos del pasado, riendo ante las historias que cada uno recordaba, especialmente las que trataban sobre alguna caída o golpe de la pobre Sakura. Lejos de causarle gracia, Sakura se sentía cada vez más pequeña, había una gran diferencia entre cómo eran ellos en el pasado y cómo eran ahora, pero ella seguía teniendo los mismos gustos y los mismos problemas de los que hablaban en sus historias. Por mucho que intentara disimular la pena, alguien se dio cuenta. Shaoran se acercó disimuladamente a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Quizás me equivoco, pero creo que no estás muy cómoda ahora mismo ¿quieres salir un rato al patio?

Sakura lo miró intentando fingir una cara de ''todo está bien'', pero supo que él no se lo creyó ni por un segundo. Suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y, tras ver su sonrisa, lo siguió hasta el patio. Sabía que los demás, encabezados por Chiharu, empezarían a cotillear sobre ellos, pero ahora mismo le daba exactamente igual.

Llegaron al árbol bajo el que solían almorzar todas las mañanas cuando iban a la escuela. El lugar no había cambiado nada, por lo que se sintió un poco rara al estar ahí. Vio cómo él se sentaba en el verde pasto y lo imitó. La noche era cálida y agradable.

- No deberías tomarte así el que recuerden esas historias – empezó él – no tienen nada de malo, sólo son...

- No es por eso – interrumpió ella

- ¿Entonces? Parecías bastante preocupada

- Es una tontería – negó ella – de verdad, no tiene ninguna importancia

Él la miró un momento y después regresó la vista al frente suspirando.

- Parece mentira que sólo hayan pasado cinco años.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'sólo'? - inquirió Sakura sorprendida

- Pues que me han parecido una eternidad. No sé, han cambiado tantas cosas...

Sakura soltó una risa amarga. Él la miró contrariado.

- No tantas - dijo ella cabizbaja

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?

No debía hablarlo con él, era algo demasiado triste y patético. Debería simplemente haber fingido que no pasaba nada, haber fingido que ella era mucho más madura y adulta de lo que en realidad era. Debería haber fingido que había cambiado y no decir nada. Pero aun así, tuvo que abrir la boca.

- Pues que yo no he cambiado en nada, Shaoran. Estaba tan... agobiada porque todos sois personas completamente diferentes a como eráis antes, todos habéis madurado, y sin embargo yo sigo siendo exactamente igual que en esas historias. Me siguen gustando los osos de peluche, sigo siendo mala en matemáticas e incluso sigo tropezando y cayéndome cada diez minutos. Es tan triste...

Shaoran la miró con incredulidad, no podía ser que de verdad pensara que ella no había cambiado, sólo había que mirarla por un segundo para saber que ya no era la misma. Estaba tan guapa, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Era más alta que la mayoría de sus amigas, y también mucho más esbelta. Y no sólo físicamente, incluso con lo poco que había interactuado con los demás durante la conversación, había notado que ahora era mucho más precavida al hablar, menos exagerada, más clara. Y su manera de andar, antes siempre iba dando saltitos, cosa que le encantaba porque era adorable, pero ahora ya no era así, ¿cómo podía ella no notarlo? De todas formas, no creía que fuera él quien debía hacerle ver todo eso.

- Vamos, Sakura, no digas tonterías. - Se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano para que ella también se levantara. - Ni nosotros hemos cambiado tanto, ni tú sigues igual. Hazme caso, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y eso era algo que acababa de descubrir él.

- Y dime ¿usas mucho las cartas? - él intentó cambiar de tema para no decir más de lo que debía

- No, la verdad es que no. De hecho, los últimos años las había tenido un poco apartadas, hasta el año pasado que Tomoyo y yo pasamos el verano en Londres, con Eriol. Me estuvo enseñando algunas cosas.

- Oh, genial

Vaya, así que de él se había olvidado totalmente durante esos cinco años, pero no le había costado mantener el contacto con Hiragizawa. Eso no le sentó muy bien, pero ella no tenía por qué notarlo.

- No está de más practicar un poco y eso...

- Si

Siguieron andando en silencio de vuelta al salón de donde habían salido poco antes. Al llegar, una emocionada Tomoyo la recibió dando saltitos.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Meiling y Shaoran se vienen con nosotras a la playa!

- Supongo que debería habértelo consultado, primo, pero sé perfectamente que no tienes nada que hacer

Meiling sonrió triunfante ante la cara de sorpresa de los recién llegados. Esto no podía ser más inconveniente, pensó Shaoran.

- Bueno, ¿y qué andabais haciendo por ahí fuera?

Por supuesto olvidaba que siempre podía ser un poquito peor.


End file.
